Siempre estarás conmigo
by Mariasa
Summary: Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland, pasajeros de tercera y primera clase respectivamente, se conocerán a bordo del 'RMS Titanic'; donde compartirán la experiencia más increíble, fantástica y a la vez dolorosa de sus vidas.


**Autora:** _Mariasa_

**Título:** _Siempre estarás conmigo [Concurso de FanFics de la comunidad Usuk]_

**Ratting:**_ T_

**Anime:** _Hetalia Axis Powers_

**Pairing:** _Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland/Estados Unidos de América x Inglaterra _

**Resumen:** Alfred_ F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland, pasajeros de tercera y primera clase respectivamente, se conocerán a bordo del RMS Titanic; donde compartirán la experiencia más increíble, fantástica y a la vez dolorosa de sus vidas.  
_

**Advertencia: **_Lemon poco explícito, palabras mal sonantes, desprecio por la homosexualidad en algunos momentos, muerte de un personaje._

**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son obra del fantástico Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo me limito a utilizarlos para mi disfrute y el de ustedes. Al igual que toda la trama de la película "Titanic", perteneciente a James Cameron.  
_

* * *

_**Siempre estarás conmigo**_

···

"_Puedo sentirlo, a cada instante cerca de mi. Intenso, casi real. El sonido de tu voz, tus manos acariciándome inexorablemente, torturándome como hacían siempre con picardía infantil… Tu risa; molesta y dulce al mismo tiempo. Tu esencia, mi bálsamo, curándome como hizo a cada instante que pasamos juntos. Y continúa haciéndolo, a pesar de los años…_

_En cada canción de amor, en cada soneto, en cada cosa bella y hermosa que se expone ante mi, ahí estas tú. Siempre. Conmigo, sin abandonarme. Por que me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo, y sé que, de cierta manera, es así__"_

···

La brisa marina azotaba el aire, golpeando la cara de todos aquellos que se encontraban en el puerto de Southampton aquella mañana. El salitre marino se entremezclaba de una forma maravillosa y sutil a su manera con el aroma a recién pintado que inundaba el gran buque trasatlántico, y todo lo que le rodeaba. La gente se hallaba dividida claramente en ambos grupos; la primera y lujosa primera clase que subían pomposamente por las rampas sin demasiada dificultad ni tramites, y luego la tercera clase, la cual era inspeccionada por agentes del barco anclado en puerto, en busca de parásitos y piojos. En el RMS Titanic, como en cualquier buque de su categoría en la cual se mezclara a gente tan rica e influyente y tan pobre al mismo tiempo, no se dejaba subir a cualquiera…

Cuando la hora llegó y entre la agitación e expectación general, el trasatlántico comenzó a moverse rumbo a Cherburgo, mientras que casi todos sus pasajeros se asomaban por las cubiertas, despidiéndose del puerto inglés. Y allí, juntos y aún no creyéndose donde estaban, la suerte que corrían e ilusionados por las aventuras que les esperaban, se encontraban dos amigos, Francis Bonnefoy y Alfred Fitzgerald Jones.

— **Sigo pensando que eres el tipo más afortunado del mundo, **_**'mon amie'**_** — **Farfulló el muchacho de marcado acento francés, sacudiendo su melena que caía hacia ambos lados de su cara mientras observaban como la gente los saludaba histérica, despidiendo con pañuelos y unas lagrimas enmarcando rostros sonrientes a los afortunados que podrías disfrutar de la primera travesía de aquel lujoso y majestuoso transatlántico. Alfred, sin poder dejar de reír, estaba completamente fuera de si, asomado a la barandilla, saludando y despidiéndose de la gente, aun que no había nadie en el puerto para él, ni para su compañero **— ¿A quién saludas? ¿Acaso conoces a alguien, **_**'amour'**_**?**

— **¡Eso no importa! ¡Y querrás decir que somos los más afortunados del mundo, no solo yo! — **La sonrisa del muchacho irradiaba una luz que también se reflejaba en sus profundos ojos azul cielo, aniñados y dulces. Bonnefoy asintió, teniendo que sonreír, sabiendo que lo eran. Aun que siendo sinceros, todo aquello fue gracias a Alfred y a su buena fortuna. Y a aquella buena mano en el póker –todo había que decirlo- donde ambos habían ganado el pasaje hacia la tierra de las oportunidades. Francia se les había quedado pequeña hacia años, y ya ni que decir Gran Bretaña **— ¿No te das cuenta, Francis? Regreso a casa, ¡Vas a conocer el mejor país del mundo! En cuanto lleguemos a Nueva York, te darás cuenta de ello… — **Farfulló ensoñador, con cierto deje orgulloso. Amaba su patria, y aun que ambos habían sido algo parecido a un par de trotamundos, el galo sabía que para Jones no había nada como su querida Norte América

Francis comenzó a caminar hacia los camarotes de tercera clase con tranquilidad y mirándolo todo con ojos curiosos y divertidos. Se afianzo su pequeña bolsa con unas cuantas pertenencias sobre el hombro, esperando a que su amigo le siguiera **— Y no olvides que allí me haré inmensamente rico, **_**'mon cherè'**_** ¡Estoy seguro de ello!**

— **Y ahí estaré yo para saquearte en ese entonces... ¡Ya veras! — **La risa del más joven índico al galo que lo estaba siguiendo, y sonrío. Verdaderamente, eran afortunados de estar allí…

···

— **Madre, no puedes pedirme eso, ¡Por favor, no me pidas eso! — **Una voz histérica resonaba por uno de los pasillos de primera clase, alarmando en cierta medida a los demás pasajeros adinerados, los cuales se preguntaban que diablos ocurría. La voz provenía, sin duda, del único hijo de _Miss_ Rose Kirkland, el cual tenía la fama entre la nobleza y gente de bien de saber alterarse muy pronto, cual pólvora.

— **¿Quieres hacer el favor de bajar la voz, Arthur? ¿Es que deseas armar un alboroto nada más subir al barco? — **La dama ya entrada en años miraba escéptica y cansada los verdes ojos de su hijo, que la taladraban entre suplicantes y enfadados. Como si él no supiera aquello desde hacia ya tiempo. No podía ser tan iluso… **— ¿Para que creías que vamos a Nueva York, si no, querido? Debes congraciarte con tu futuro suegro, para conocer al dedillo tu futuro lugar en la empresa de finanzas para cuando te cases con la joven Annaliese Edelstein…**

— **Pero… Pero… — **Aquello no podía ser cierto. La posibilidad abrumadora de un desenlace con aquella joven con la que su madre le había obligado a juntarse debido a su escasez económica lo tenía casi ahogado. Había aguantado con buen tipo su relación de noviazgo, las fiestas a las que le obligaban a asistir para celebrar dicho enlace, siempre impoluto, siempre con una sonrisa falsa en los labios. Siempre impecable y educado, mostrando sus impecables modales de caballero ingles pulidos durante años… Pero siempre con los nervios a flor de piel, deseando mandarlos a todos y cada uno de los que le rodeaban al mismísimo infierno. Pero la insinuación de su madre sobre su futuro en la tierra a donde se dirigían lo había alborotado _¡No quería anclarse en aquel país!_ **— Yo no deseo trabajar en América. Yo no quiero vivir allí, quiero… No son mis planes — **Musitó el joven mientras alborotaba aun mas sus cabellos de lo que ya estaban normalmente, si aquello era posible.

— **¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta, querido? —**La mujer alzó la voz, pero con el suficiente cuidado de que nadie fuera les pudiera escuchar **— Sabes que estamos arruinados, y que este matrimonio es nuestro salvavidas para salir a flote de una posible vida de pobreza, ¡Y si tu futuro suegro dice que tienes que hacer algo, lo harás para contentarlo! ¡Ya sea vivir en Nueva York o donde él te ordene! ¡No tienes más opciones! — **Finalizo la conversación mientras asentía con la cabeza, saliendo de la habitación que correspondía a su hijo. El enlace con la joven dama austriaca era algo que ambos necesitaban, después del reguero de deudas que tenían tras la muerte de su marido. Arthur tenía que entenderlo y aceptarlo, como había hecho siempre.

El joven de ojos esmeralda se quedo paralizado en el lugar, observando como su madre se marchaba, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y las manos temblorosas, afiebrado. Y también con el ligero dolor de garganta, como si tuviera una gran pastilla que no pudiera tragar de ninguna manera. Sabía que aquello no era lo más terrible de todo lo que se le avecinaba… Pero la conversación con su madre había sido la gota que colmaba un vaso que estaba ya casi a rebosar. Sentía las piernas de lana, temblorosas ante aquel futuro que le aguardaba. Pensativo, y preguntándose miles de cosas al mismo tiempo. Si aquella boda, su unión, si aquella vida era su salvavidas… _¿Por qué sentía que se ahogaba lenta y paulatinamente?_

···

En pocas horas, Francis y Alfred habían recorrido el barco de arriba abajo, curioseando los recovecos del que llamaban 'el buque insumergible', sin pasar, obviamente, de las cubiertas de tercera clase. Simpatizando con los demás pasajeros y disfrutando de las vistas que les ofrecía el océano abierto alrededor, dándoles una esplendida sensación de libertad. Y para intentar no variar, el francés había echo gala de sus encantos, de su simpatía y su coqueteo natural para tratar de ganarse a algunas personas de su alrededor, sobretodo a un simpático muchacho moreno de ojos verdes y marcado acento español que le reía todas las gracias y ligoteos –aun que se mantenía a una distancia prudente de él-. A veces a Alfred le sorprendía la facilidad que tenia su mejor amigo para fijarse en la gente, diera igual el sexo que tuvieran. Franceses…

— "_**Mon petit **__**trésor **__**américain**_**", ¿Crees qué serán muy diferente las de allá arriba? — **Murmuró Bonnefoy en un momento de la tarde, dando una calada a su cigarro largamente mientras señalaba con la vista las cubiertas superiores, donde los de primera clase gozaban de mejor espacio y lujos, asomados a duras penas para disfrutar de las vistas que el sol les ofrecía en el horizonte, pintando el cielo y el mar de un tenue tono anaranjado…

— **Bajan aquí a sus perros a cagar, ¿Tu qué crees, **_**"my friend**_**"? Obviamente aquí estamos mejor, mil veces — **La voz de Alfred estaba divertida, animada, a pesar de aquella afirmación y el sarcasmo. Realmente, estaba acostumbrado al orden lógico de las cosas, tal y como se las habían enseñado toda su vida.

— **Así nos recuerdan donde estamos dentro del esquema social… — **Su nuevo compañero, Antonio, se les había unido en el paseo a petición del francés y el joven estadounidense estaba encantado con aquella nueva "adquisición". El muchacho era una caja de risas y entretenimiento, a su manera. Comenzaron a hablar, a narrar sus vidas, penas y proyectos en el nuevo mundo que se abría ante ellos. El ojiazul de cabellos dorados estaba inusualmente callado, algo pensativo en la feliz idea de regresar por fin a su tierra natal, posando los ojos en cada rincón del barco y en la gente que pasaba a su lado.

Y de repente algo sucedió mientras Alfred disfrutaba de las vistas de la barandilla. Algo surgió delante de sus ojos y lo dejo completamente obnubilado y concentrado en un punto fijo, en la cubierta superior de primera clase. Francis y Antonio lo llamaron durante segundos, confundidos y siguieron su mirada para tratar de encontrar el motivo de la abstracción del más joven de los tres, haciéndoles sacar una sonrisa en cuanto lo hicieron.

En la barandilla de la cubierta superior, apoyado y con gesto pensativo, enfundado en un impecable traje negro, casi brillante por los rayos del sol del atardecer, se encontraba un muchacho que debía rondar los veintidós años. De suaves y jóvenes facciones, una mata de pelo rubio pajizo ligeramente desordenada y de brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, visibles aun en la distancia. Un muchacho bello, quizás demasiado… Y Alfred parecía como embrujado por él. Francis, claramente divertido por aquello, dio un codazo a su amigo, tratando de sacarlo del embelesamiento en el que se había sumido

— '_**Sacrebleú'**_**, Menudo bombón… — **Se burlo pícaramente, observando con delicia como las mejillas del estadounidense se teñían de un ligero tono rosáceo, pero no movía la cabeza ni los ojos de su objetivo. Estaba como hechizado… **— No sabía que te gustaban tanto los hombres, Alffy… ¡Respira, **_**'mon amour'**_**!**

— **No… Yo… — **Carraspeó el ojiazul más joven, tragando saliva y saliendo un poco del trance en el que se encontraba, sin dejar de mirar al atractivo desconocido. Para su gusto, tenia una mirada demasiado mal humorada y aspecto completamente decaído. Casi sintió pena durante un segundo, queriendo saber que le ocurría a aquel que era su aparición personal.

Antonio, en un gesto amistoso, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, suspirando comprensivo **— Vamos, vamos. Te gusten o no te gusten los hombres, olvídalo, amigo mío. Tienes tantas posibilidades de acercarte a él en un aspecto cariñoso como que un ángel baje y te toque con su gracia — **Movió la cabeza, negando lentamente y sentenciando aquella especie de flechazo unilateral. Francis simplemente asintió, secundando la idea del español. Era seguramente un niño rico, sin preocupaciones, ostentoso y engreído. Por muy guapo que fuera, seguramente no merecería la pena acercarse, solo otearlo desde lejos…

— **Ya lo sé, Francis, ya lo sé… — **Susurró el muchacho de cabellos de oro a media voz, sin apartar los ojos, aun que su voz no mostraba ningún convencimiento. Y el galo, suspiró, esperando que simplemente se le pasara sin más…

···

La noche había caído sobre el Titanic, cubriéndolo con un manto aterciopelado salpicado de estrellas y de las luces que desprendía el barco. Desde el comedor de primera clase se escuchaba la deliciosa música que ofrecía la orquesta durante la primera de las que serian muchas cenas de gala de primera clase. La gente estaba encantada con el lujo que destilaba el salón comedor y todos y cada uno de los recovecos. Tan ensimismados estaban que apenas nadie se dio cuenta de que un joven de pelo pajoso salía de él a trote rápido, agitado, como queriendo escapar de algo. Dirigiéndose a paso acelerado hacia las cubiertas.

"_Daba igual lo que le dijeran, aquello no era un salvavidas, no era algo a lo que aferrarse para sentirse seguro. No lo era de ninguna de las maneras. No podía serlo cuando sentía como una soga que, atada a una gigantesca losa. pesaba de su cuello. Era alarmante, aterrorizante. Agobiante"_

Arthur corría, corría jadeante y sintiendo los ojos empapados en lágrimas, pero aun así no las dejaba escapar. Embravecido, abrió la verja que le permitía bajar a la cubierta de tercera clase, en dirección a la popa del barco. No podía más, no podía…

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos los que le rodeaban tenían que decidir en su vida? Solo quería huir, escapar. Volar. Miraba a su alrededor y lo único que era capaz de vislumbrar era una y otra vez la misma historia, rodeado de la misma gente insulsa y sus banales conversaciones. Sentía un abismo abrirse delante de él y nadie estaba allí, a su lado, para ayudarle. A nadie le importa realmente lo que quería o necesitaba…"_

Los pensamientos corrían rápido mientras gemía de dolor por el frío de la noche que impactaba en su cara como si de un guantazo se tratara. Pero aquello no era vida, el británico lo sabía. No era vida si a cada segundo del día se decía a si mismo que tenia que haber algo mejor que todo aquello… Tenia que haberlo…

Y si no lo había, estaba cansado de pensar que si. Le daba igual su madre, le daban igual sus obligaciones, su futura prometida, el dinero, el poder; le daba igual todo. Solo quería que aquel agujero que se abría paso inexorablemente en su pecho cesara de una vez, que dejara de ahogarle y presionarle. Dejar de sufrir, de sentir que a nadie realmente le importara. Y sin cesar de pensar en aquello, se asomo a la popa del barco, donde el ruido de las hélices rugía debajo de el, ensordecedor…

Que fácil seria tirarse y desaparecer, pasaba por su mente mientras miraba las oscuras aguas que los rodeaban. Tan fácil, tan sencillo… Huir, desaparecer, _¿No era acaso lo que buscaba de alguna manera? _Se decía a si mismo mientras pasaba las piernas por la barandilla, sin apartar la vista de la espuma blanca que producían las turbinas que los propulsaban.

Tan fácil, solo un salto y seria libre…

— **Espere…— **Una voz molesta y aniñada irrumpió los pensamientos del ojiverde, el cual arrugo la nariz dándose cuenta de que no estaba solo. Giró la cabeza casi de inmediato, topando su mirada con un par de limpios ojos azul cielo, vivaces, que lo taladraban brillantes a pesar de la tenue oscuridad del lugar. El par de orbes adornaban el rostro de un joven de cabellos rubios oscuros –casi dorados- y un rostro aniñado. De sus labios colgaba un pequeño cigarrillo, que lo envolvía en una pequeña nube de humo además del vaho a causa del frío del ambiente. Kirkland deslizo los ojos hacia abajo, percatándose de la pobreza de sus ropas, que lo delataban como pasajero de tercera clase. Y de su cuerpo, que se acercaba poco a poco a él, con el brazo extendido como queriendo ayudarle.

— **¡Aléjate! — **Escupió Arthur con rabia mientras intentaba no mirarlo, entrecerrando los ojos. El muchacho de cabellos dorados estaba aun alejado, y aun que corriera hacia él no podría detenerlo.

— **No va a hacerlo, ¿verdad? — **Musitó este simplemente, con el marcado tono americano que lo caracterizaba, acercándose un poco más al muchacho posado en la barandilla.

— **¿Y eso qué te importa, mocoso? No me conoces, no te importa si voy a hacerlo o no, ¡Ahora lárgate y déjame hacer!**

— **Si quisiera hacerlo, señor, ya lo habría hecho…**

— **¡Déjame! ¡No tienes ni idea de nada! ¡Claro que voy a hacerlo! — **Arthur no podía creerlo, _¿Qué hacia allí aquel estúpido, irrumpiendo sus planes tan libremente? ¡Como si le concernieran! ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía y osaba a cuestionar sus intenciones de quitarse de en medio! _Estaba más que claro que sentía miedo, iba a acabar con todo _¡Era normal tenerlo! _Pero… Pero…

El joven muchacho con acento neoyorquino se acerco por completo al cuerpo contrario, pero sin aprisionarlo. Sabía que si intentaba evitar que se lanzara, este lo haría sin tan siquiera planteárselo **— Bueno, pues si lo hace… Tendré que saltar a salvarlo. No me hace gracia por el agua helada, ¡Pero no piense qué no lo haré! ¡Es deber de cualquier heroe! — **Aseguró, convencido, observando con agrado como los ojos esmeraldas del británico se abrían de par en par, sorprendidos por su heroica declaración.

— **Es usted un idiota y un estúpido… ¡Está loco! ¿Cómo va a lanzarse por alguien desde aquí? ¡Se matará! — **Escupió Arthur, irritado con el papel de valiente que estaba adoptando el contrario _¡Estaba claro qué no necesitaba que lo salvaran!_

— **Seguramente pique a horrores cuando el agua helada se me clave en la piel… ¡Pero eso no me impedirá saltar, señor! — **Informó Alfred de nuevo mientras lo miraba fijamente, seguro de sus palabras. Luego sonrió de medio lado, descolocando al ya confuso inglés, que no sabía si se había topado con un tipo muy valiente y arrojado, o con el mayor idiota del barco **— Y sobre lo de si estoy loco… Con todos mis respetos, no soy yo él que quiere lanzarse desde la popa del barco, dude…**

— **¡Lárgate, y por supuesto que estas loco! ¿Por qué iba a hacer caso a alguien que ni siquiera conozco? — **Chilló en un tono frenético y, claramente desesperado el joven rubio ojiverde, apretando los labios _¿Qué le importaba a aquel incordiante muchacho lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer?_

Jones se movió rápidamente, acercándose por completo a él y, casi por inercia, se agarro a sus brazos, notando la manera en la cual estaban temblando bajo su tacto. Nerviosos, ansiosos **— Por que no puedo dejarle que se tire. No merece la pena acabar con todo… ¡Sea lo que sea, seguro que tiene solución! Vamos… gírese, señor. Por favor. Deme la mano… — **Pidió en un tono bajo, suplicante, dulce. Esperando que quizás sus palabras hicieran mella en el mayor. Este, sin dejar de temblar violentamente, se aferro aún más a la barandilla y tras unos segundos de eterna duda, agarrando también los brazos del joven de cabellos dorados, obligando a este sonreír, mientras lo analizaba de arriba abajo _¿Por qué le había hecho caso? _Arthur no lo comprendía...

— **Alfred Fitzgerald Jones… — **Sonrío mientras lo agarraba de los costados tras soltar lentamente sus brazos, para sujetarlo con fuerza y poder ayudarlo a regresar al barco con más facilidad.

— **Arthur Kirkland…**

— ¡**Bonito nombre! Muy bonito. Vamos Arthur… Ven a cubierta conmigo…**

Algo ocurrió entonces: Arthur se escurrió con aquellos horrorosos zapatos de noche que su madre le había obligado a comprar ya que eran los mas caros de la tienda. Alfred lo sujeto aun con más fuerza de los costados y el británico, inconscientemente, se aferro a su cuello con una fuerza sobrehumana para no caer, mientras que soltaba unos potentes chillidos histéricos, ante la posibilidad de escurrirse y caer al agua **— ¡Tranquilo, te tengo…! — **Susurro el ojiazul con seguridad mientas intentaba tirar de él para pasar el cuerpo por encima de la barandilla, haciendo gala de una fuerza excepcional que el británico califico de extraordinaria… **— No voy a dejar que te caigas, Arthur, tranquilo, te tengo. No voy a soltarte, ¡Vamos! — **Después de varios intentos, consiguió su propósito, estirando de Kirkland de tal manera que logró hacer que regresara sobre el barco, tembloroso y asustado. Aunque su primer impulso había sido tirarse por su propio pie del barco, el haber estado a punto de caer le había llenado de una angustia terrible…

— **Arthur, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño al tirar de ti? — **Murmuró algo asustado el estadounidense mientras extendía el cuerpo contrario sobre la cubierta y se inclinaba sobre él, observándolo con detenimiento, quitándole el pelo húmedo de la frente **— ¿Estás bien? Dime… — **Repitió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, respirando irregular. El británico también tenía la respiración desacompasada, tragando saliva con angustia y sintiendo los ojos medio llorosos, pero devolviéndole la mirada al contrario, sin poder despegar los labios debido al miedo. Solo pudo quedarse clavado en sus orbes, sintiendo un pinchazo en la boca del estomago, el cual desapareció casi tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

Pero antes de que Arthur pudiera responderle y decirle que se sentía entumecido, pero bien, una serie de ruidos les hicieron casi saltar del suelo, obligándolos a dejar de mirarse contra su voluntad **— ¡Las manos en alto! — **Se escucharon chillidos mientras que, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, se veían rodeados de la policía del barco, apuntando con las pistolas en dirección al menor, que temblaba a causa del esfuerzo realizado sobre el cuerpo del británico **— ¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué crees que haces atacando a un pasajero de primera clase?**

— **N-no, verán yo… — **Aquello se convirtió en un hervidero de gente en menos que cantó un gallo, llenando el lugar de más policías que se disponían a guiar al estadounidense al calabozo durante del resto de la travesía, mientras este trataba de explicarse, sin que se lo permitieran. Roderich Edelstein había llegado, alertado de que su futuro nuero había sido atacado, asaltado y seguramente –en el caso de no llegar ellos- arrojado por la borda del barco, y junto a su hija y la madre del joven, todos escandalizados con la noticia.

— **No ha sido así… — **Trataba explicar Arthur con voz delgada y temblorosa mientras temblaba dentro de las mantas con las que trataban de taparlo debido a su estado casi hipotérmico. Anna se lanzo a sus brazos, preguntando si había sido horrible y si estaba herido, pero el ingles solo trataba de quitársela de encima para acercarse a donde tenían a Alfred esposado, esperando para llevárselo _¡Tenía que hacer algo!_ **— Suéltenlo, él no ha hecho nada, ¡Él me ha salvado! Yo… Estaba tomando el aire y sentí curiosidad del ruido que hacían las hélices… Me asome demasiado y si no fuera por el señor Jones, habría caído al agua helada…— **Explico con la voz tomada, mirando suplicante al menor para que afirmara con la cabeza cuando los policías le preguntaron si aquello era cierto.

Al final resultó que todos felicitaron al ojiazul por su hazaña, tachándolo de héroe y valiente; siendo aplaudido por la prometida del británico y el padre de la misma, aun que la señora Kirkland lo miraba de reojo, con la boca arrugada. Annaliese y su padre se sintieron tan agradecidos que invitaron al joven a cenar con ellos al día siguiente, a modo de recompensa y premio; y Alfred no pudo mas que aceptar mientras miraba fijamente a Arthur, el cual solo sonreía de medio lado, despidiéndose de él con un ligero ladeado de cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se marchaban para descasar, dejando al estadounidense confuso y sin creerse aún lo que había ocurrido.

···

Carraspeo una. Dos. Tres veces. Aquello era absurdo, el inglés no entendía a que venia tal grado de nerviosismo _¡Tan solo era su salvador!_ Y el muchacho ingles sabía debía agradecérselo… **— ¿Señor Jones? — **Masculló en un susurro mientras descendía a la cubierta inferior donde la noche anterior había conocido al pintoresco muchacho de vivaces ojos azules, topándoselo en una de las barandillas en solitario, fumando uno de sus cigarrillo, volviéndose en cuanto escucho que lo llamaban, con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y mostrando una de sus sonrisas mas deslumbrantes **— ¿Le apetecería venir conmigo? — **Ofreció Arthur mientras señalaba la cubierta que estaba reservada solamente para primera clase; el estadounidense no podía acceder solo, pero obviamente en su compañía podría hacerlo. El menor, entusiasmado, aceptó; y antes de un suspiro ambos se encontraban caminando, charlando, casi como si se conocieran de toda la vida…

— **Vera, señor Jones — **Interrumpió el mayor mientras se ajustaba la corbata tranquilamente, mirándolo de reojo. El contrario estaba devolviéndole la mirada con vivacidad y diversión. Animado. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan brillantes y atrayentes… **— El motivo de ir a buscarlo es darle… Bueno. Las gracias. Eh… Por todo, por ayudarme y por la discreción sobre lo que realmente paso cuando mi sue… El señor Edelstein apareció seguido de su hija.**

— **¡Oh, tonterías, no hace falta que des las gracias! Fue un placer encubrirte, y obviamente no iba a contarlo — **Señaló con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera obvio **— Prefería saber solo yo que estas como una regadera, Arthur… — **Una vena de impaciencia y desagrado se dibujo en la frente del británico ante aquel ataque tan gratuito, apretando los dientes, pero suavizando el gesto al ver al contrario reír sin maldad alguna.

— **¡Pero que mierda estas di…! — **Carraspeo de nuevo el mayor de los dos, negando con la cabeza, desviando ligeramente la vista**— Muy elegante por su parte, Jones… — **Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo como el estomago se le cerraba. Era mejor soltar todo aquello que tenía la cabeza y así aquel agradecimiento estaría ya dicho **— ¿Cómo una regadera dijo, no? Está bien, ya se lo que esta pensando usted. Loco, imbécil, desagradecido y engreído niño rico, él apenas sabe nada del sufrimiento. Lo tiene todo y aun así quiso tirarse cuando su mayor preocupación será no tener el suficiente dinero en el bolsillo para derrochar… ¿Me equivoco, señor Jones?**

— **En realidad, eso no fue lo que se me cruzó por la cabeza — **La sinceridad en boca de Alfred llamo la atención del británico, el cual lo miro con atención. El más joven no parecía estar mintiendo, de ninguna de las maneras.

— **¿De…veras? **

— **No. Lo único que pensé es que ocurre tan horrible para que pensaras que no hay más solución que saltar de un barco… **

— **¿De verdad le interesa saberlo? — **La afirmación rápida del ojiazul con la cabeza animó a Kirkland a hablar, casi sin pensarlo **— Pues… Es por todo. Por todo mi mundo y los que se hayan en él, por la inercia que marca mi vida, que se precipita hacia delante, sin poder yo frenarla cuando lo necesito. Simplemente puedo quedarme sonriendo, cínico y ausente, mientras todos a mí alrededor deciden por mí como debe dirigirse mi destino… Siento el pecho tan oprimido como si me pasara cada instante de mi existencia gritando ayuda y nadie a mí alrededor fuera capaz de escucharme o de querer socorrerme tan siquiera…**

— **Vaya — **Atónito, el menor observo como el rostro de Arthur se cubría de una melancolía casi contagiosa **— Y si… Tan desgraciado te hace tu vida, ¿Por qué no se lo dices a ellos? — **Quiso saber el norteamericano, alzando las cejas con curiosidad, provocando que el mayor soltara una risa alta, sarcástica y, de alguna manera, triste. Tan triste que de repente Jones tuvo la extraña necesidad de abrazarlo...

— **No es tan sencillo. No lo entiende…**

Alfred tenía cara de no comprender aquello, claramente confundido **— Claro que no lo entiendo. No entiendo como si alguien no es feliz, no huye y busca la felicidad que necesita. Si no te gusta tu vida, cámbiala. Si no deseas hacer algo, haz lo que te haga vibrar y soñar ¡No es tan difícil!— **Su voz, como de costumbre, empezó a cargarse de matices soñadores mientras las mejillas estaban coloreadas de forma tenue. Dándole un aspecto adorable…

— **Hace que todo parezca tan fácil, señor Jones…**

— **Alfred, por favor. Llámame solo Alfred… El señor Jones era mi padre.**

— **Esta bien… Alfred — **Por primera vez, en toda aquella mañana, Arthur le dedico al contrario una sonrisa autentica, verdadera. Se sentía extrañamente reconfortado con aquella proximidad tan absurda que le permitía Alfred con llamarlo por su nombre **— Haces que parezca tan fácil. Pero seguramente yo solo pueda soñar con todo lo que tú puedes hacer… Con lo que puedes ver sin que nadie te diga que no…**

— **Seguramente yo tampoco podré ver nunca algo como lo que tú ves a diario, Arthur. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… — **Carraspeó de forma tímida el estadounidense, mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa torcida **— Mi forma de vida, mi manera de viajar… A penas tengo que matarme para conseguir moverme, para correr mis aventuras. Sin ir más lejos, estoy aquí por culpa de la suerte. Una buena mano en el póker diez minutos antes de que el barco zarpara, ¡No tengo el lujo de poder comprar billetes, ni ir en primera clase!**

— **Me da igual. Daría lo que fuera, todo el dinero del mundo por moverme como lo haces tú…**

— **¿Estás seguro de eso?**

— **Completamente. Quiero ser como tú, Alfred. Quiero poder ir a donde quiera, cuando quiera. Ser dueño de mi destino, de mi vida… De mis acciones, ¡Poder decidir mis propias acciones, santo cielo! — **Exclamó el británico mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla mirando al horizonte, como perdido en sus propias ensoñaciones. En su propia utopia personal e imaginaria donde era, de alguna manera, libre al fin, como deseaba **— Quisiera tener alas. Tus alas, Alfred…**

— **¿De que hablas? Yo no tengo alas… — **Murmuró el más joven, casi confundido por las palabras del contrario, mirándolo de reojo y observando como Kirkland dejaba asomar una ligera sonrisa de medio lado, lo cual paro el corazón del primero. Aquella sonrisa era para enmarcarla…

— **Claro que las tienes. Te cubren por completo. Baten, se abren, despegan. Te hacen volar alto, lejos, más allá del horizonte. Más alto y lejos de lo que a mi me permitirán volar o alejarme nunca — **Su tono se fue apagando, paulatinamente, encubierto por un halo de tristeza. Alfred sonrió, tratando de infundar confianza a su reciente amigo, con su simpatía característica y natural **— No las notas, pero las tienes. Yo puedo verlas, te lo aseguro…**

— **Bueno, creo es sencillo lo que tienes hacer, ¿no? — **El rostro del mayor de ambos se mostraba tan confuso que Jones tuvo que seguir hablando, para aclarar aun más sus palabras **— Agárrate a mi, y te dejare volar conmigo — **Musito divertido y bajo, guiñándole un ojo, casi queriendo soltar una suave risotada armoniosa cuando vio como las mejillas contrarias estaban delicadamente coloreadas de un pálido tono rosáceo **— Te llevare donde quieras, Arthur, donde pidas.**

— **Eres tan joven… — **El resoplido de impaciencia que soltó el mayor hizo que la cara norteamericana cruzara una mueca de diversión entremezclada con duda. Quizás Arthur fuera 5 años mayor que él _¡No era tan joven!_ Rápidamente. el británico retomo un poco la compostura, sin dejar de carraspear notariamente **— No seas ridículo, Alfred. Las cosas no son así de sencillas — **Espetó Arthur, casi con impaciencia, pero también con un temblor ligero tanto en la voz como en las palabras. Él sabía que no era sencillo, que no era fácil…

— **¿Por qué no? ¡Claro que lo son, Arthur! ¡Puedes hacerlas sencillas si quieres! Todo es intentarlo... — ** Pero el optimismo del joven no era fácil de aplacar y al instante se encontraban ambos riendo y, finalmente, Kirkland solo pudo asentir, vencido por su personalidad arrolladora y atrayente _¿Qué le costaba soñar despierto con aquel muchacho carismático?_

— **Bueno, ¡Qué diablos! Tienes razón, ¿Por qué no? Dime… Bueno, no — **Negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras esta vez le dedicaba una mirada fija, directa. Clavada en la contraria. Azul. Verde. Chocando el uno contra el otro de una manera electrizante para ambos… **— No, mejor prométeme que iremos a todos esos sitios que ya viste. Que visitaremos todos esos paraísos perdidos con tus alas, Alfred. Aun que sea solo para soñar despiertos — **Y rió bajo, ladino. Pero aun así franco, dejando entrever que claramente era lo que deseaba… huir, volar. Y que aquella ensoñación se llevara a cabo.

— **¡No tengo que prometerlo, lo haremos Arthur! Por supuesto, ¡Y te enseñare a hacer lo que sea! Iremos a bailar a los sitios más increíbles que puedas soñar, y beberemos cerveza barata hasta hartarnos de ella y vomitar — **Su sonrisa era tan sumamente contagiosa que era demasiado complicado que Arthur no se viera afectado por ella, correspondiéndola. El estadounidense era tan refrescante como la brisa marina que inundaba todo el buque de arriba abajo. Era revitalizante… Tanto que Arthur se sentía nuevo, como si lo de anoche en realidad hubiera sido como un mal sueño… **— Mascaremos tabaco, montaremos a caballo, iremos a pescar, nadar… Tú solo dí que quieres, y lo haremos…**

Arthur volvió a echarse a reír **— Eres increíble, Alfred. Tienes una visión de la vida y las cosas verdaderamente envidiables — **Comento en un tono casi alegre y optimista. Raro en él, por lo poco que Alfred había logrado intuir en aquellas conversaciones que habían tenido. El muchacho de Norteamérica no podía imaginar que tan terrible era su situación como para sentirse tan desgraciado y llevar todo ese pesar encima** — Haces que pueda creer que realmente lo haremos…**

— **¡Si te estoy diciendo que lo haremos, lo haremos, Arthur! ¡Es una promesa y yo siempre las cumplo! — **Aseguro el menor, cerrando los ojos, ocasionando más risas por parte del contrario inglés. Parecía encantado con sus promesas, _¿Había algo divertido en ellas, acaso?_

— **Esta bien, esta bien… Pero cambiando de tema, esta noche cenamos juntos ¿Tienes pensado qué vas a ponerte? — **Inquirió de repente, recordando el compromiso al que habían invitado a Alfred para aquella velada. Una invitación en primera clase, para cenar con ellos.

— **Eh… Pues yo…**

— **Vale, eso es un no rotundo, niño. Sígueme… — **Sonrió el mayor, mientras lo llamaba con la mano, tirando del norteamericano en dirección a su propio camarote. Quizás pudiera prestarle algo de ropa, no tenían tallas tan diferentes. Sabía lo crueles y despiadadas que podían llegar a ser las lenguas de la alta sociedad en el caso de que vieran entrar al joven Jones con sus ropas de habitual en el salón comedor, y no quería hacer pasar a su nuevo amigo y '_salvador_' por esa clase de bochorno. De ninguna de las maneras.

**···**

Alfred se encontraba asustado mientras se deslizaba por los pasillos de primera clase en dirección a lo que le habían indicado que era el comedor, casi deslumbrado por los resplandecientes adornos que colgaban allá donde posara la vista. La fina y delicada música que llenaba el ambiente, entre los cuchicheos de la gente que pasaba a su alrededor…

Realmente se sentía afortunado, mientras recordaba las palabras de advertencia de francés cuando le comunico donde cenaba aquella noche. _'Alfred, mon amour, no vayas a la cena. No traerá nada bueno'_, las cuales había ignorado complemente. El estadounidense no podía negar que se encontraba desubicado por tanto lujo y glamour, tantas joyas y oro por todas partes. El no encajaba en aquello, pero gracias a la ayuda de aquel impecable traje negro que le había prestado amigablemente Arthur -sugiriendo que ya se lo devolviera mas adelante o que se lo quedara- estaba encajando con su entorno. Aquella noche, Alfred Fitzgerald Jones era un rico más en un océano de millonarios, no desentonaba. Además, por muchas razón que el galo tuviera, el ojiazul sabía que no podía retirarse, no ahora. No sin pasar la noche al lado de Arthur…

— **Vaya… — ** Alfred escuchó una voz a su espalda que lo obligo a girarse rápidamente, con las cejas levantadas e inquisitivas, topándose con una sonrisa lobuna de medio lado pintada en el rostro de Arthur, el cual lo miraba de arriba abajo con gesto de sorpresa y diversión entremezcladas

— **Que… ¿Qué pasa? — **Alzo las cejas el menor, sacando más risas al contrario, que lo escrutaba de arriba abajo, haciendo que su nuca le ardiera durante unos segundos al sentirse tan claramente observado por aquel par de gemas esmeraldas **— ¿No me sienta bien? — **Se aventuro, temeroso de su respuesta.

— **Al contrario… Te queda perfecto — **Aseguro Kirkland, afilando los ojos con diversión y acercándose más a él **— Estas perfecto — **Volvió a sugerir, señalando en dirección al comedor, con gesto amable y guiándolo, casi con los brazos pegados a los del muchacho **— Te aseguro que pasaras por un caballero — **Murmuró, mientras las puertas se abrían y le guiñaba estratégicamente un ojo. El británico quería, que por encima de todo, el joven disfrutara de aquello sin sentirse fuera de lugar; mientras que Alfred no podía evitar mirar hacia abajo unos segundos, observando la cercanía de sus manos al caminar, sonrojándose casi al instante, para luego asentir y continuar caminando. Pensamientos absurdos, se decía él mientras tragaba saliva lentamente…

···

La cena pasó en completa normalidad si no hubiera sido porque todo el mundo sentía casi verdadera fascinación por aquel dorado muchacho que había salvado de un apurado incidente al próximo yerno del famoso constructor Roderich Edelstein, y todos querían escuchar la historia una y mil veces. Arthur reía de medio lado mientras Jones, con las mejillas teñidas de un aniñado e infantil tono rosáceo, contestaba a todos y cada uno de los presentes con soltura, simpatía e ingenio, echándose a reír en varias ocasiones, a pesar de las miradas envenenadas que le lanzaba la señora Kirkland, a la cual la razón le decía que aquel sucio y desubicado muchacho solo traería problemas a sus planes, aunque aun no sabía como.

Arthur estuvo pensando durante toda la cena lo bien que se veía el muchacho con sus ropas. Lo natural que parecía sentirse rodeado de tanto lujo, y casi engañando a todos los que le rodeaban; y por encima de todo, como le brillaban los ojos cada vez que su compañero de mesa se giraba hacia él para sonreírle cuando volvían a pedirle la historia del salvamento. Y Alfred, por su parte, estuvo toda la noche pendiente de cada movimiento del británico, de cómo deslizaba las manos por encima la mesa para agarrar los cubiertos, en parte para tratar de imitar la elegancia que desprendían y, por otro lado, completamente prendado de lo blancas y cuan suaves parecían. Y de lo cerca que estaban de las suyas, tanto que podía agarrarle una de ellas si se lo proponía -como le pedía el cuerpo- aun que aquello no tendría sentido ni era lugar…

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, ambos tenían la misma y confusa sensación sacudiéndolos de arriba a abajo, ya que parecía haber algo extraño conectándolos cuando sus brazos se rozaban sin querer al moverse, una corriente que los sacudía por completo en esos escasos instantes, obligando a que se lanzaran miradas furtivas de curiosidad, demasiado rápidas para ser captadas por cualquier otro comensal allí presente.

— **¿De verdad vuestras fiestas son tan aburridas? ¿No hacéis nada más? — **Susurró Alfred en un momento de la noche cuando retiraban los platos, acercándose un poco al ojiverde, con las cejas fruncidas. Aun que había estado sonriendo toda la noche, se notaba que estaba incomodo en el fondo con todo aquel ambiente…

— **Bueno, no ha estado tan mal, ¿No crees?**

— **¿De veras? Yo creo que le falta algo de ritmo… — **Murmuró por lo bajo el estadounidense mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ante la contestación del joven británico de que todas las cenas de alta sociedad eran igual, este le dedico una sonrisa llena de picardía y algo juguetona, como un niño a punto de cometer una travesura **— Pues son aburridas. Dime Arthur… ¿Te gustaría ir a una autentica fiesta?**

La frase rondaba la mente de Arthur, temiéndose algo peligroso ante aquello,_ ¿Una fiesta de verdad? ¿A que se refería?_

···

El muchacho inglés estaba anonadado, sin creerse aún donde se encontraba, acompañando a Alfred casi corriendo y a escondidas hacia la zona de tercera clase. El norteamericano le había asegurado y jurado que después de pasar una noche allí, no volvería a ver las fiestas de la alta sociedad igual, y la curiosidad había estado en su contra. Aceptó. Y allí estaba, en una habitación abarrotada de gente, humo, risas y alcohol. Una música animada y alegre resonaba por cada rincón, llenándole el cuerpo de un ritmo lleno de euforia, penetrando por cada poro de su piel.

— **¡Bienvenido a una autentica fiesta, Arthur Kirkland! — **Chilló en un tono casi molesto el ojiazul, aun más sonriente de lo que estaba en la cena de primera clase, obligando a Arthur a sonrojarse violentamente y mirar hacia otro lado, mientras no dejaba de pensar lo guapo que se veía Alfred en su verdadero ambiente **— ¡Ven, ven por aquí! Mira, ese es William… John, ¡Ese es Francis! ¡Francis! — **Movió la mano frenéticamente mientras agarraba el brazo del británico, tirando de él, sonrojándolo mucho más. Lo guío entre el tumulto de gente, hasta llevarlo donde estaba el joven francés, que los mirabas boquiabierto **— ¡Francis, Francis, este es Arthur! ¡Arthur, este es mi mejor amigo Francis! — **Presentó completamente exaltado, mirándolos alternativamente. El galo no podía dejar de observar a Arthur de arriba a abajo, con gesto de no poder creerse que el muchacho de primera clase estuviera allí, con su amigo. Y Kirkland por su parte, se sentía cohibido por la situación. Demasiado… Tsk

— **¡Vamos, no sean tímidos! ¡Arthur, ven, bebamos algo! —** Y casi al instante dejó un gran vaso de cerveza en la mano a su especial invitado. Este, ni corto ni perezoso, lo vació de un trago, tratando de sentirse mas desinhibido con aquella acción. Alfred y el galo lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, casi sorprendidos por aquello. Lo cual le hizo reír abiertamente, con naturalidad.

— **¿Qué pasa, creéis que los niños de primera clase no sabemos beber? — **Murmuró con voz baja, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Alfred, arrebatándole el vaso de cerveza que tenia entre las manos y dándole también un trago largo. Las reacciones de ambos difirieron mucho, Francis se echo a reír como un loco mientras palmeaba en el hombro al inglés, el cual gruñó ante el ligero contacto. Alfred por su parte se sonrojó por completo, mostrando un claro tono carmesí en sus mejillas **— ¿Y que hacéis en estas fiestas, aparte de beber? — **Inquisitivo y curioso miraba a su alrededor, expectante. Empezaba a animarse ante tantas risas y alboroto, sumado al factor del alcohol comenzando a hacer mella en su organismo. Aquello era otro mundo, y no le desagradaba en absoluto…

— **Bueno, **_**'mon amie'**_**, también se puede bailar, ¡Alfred es un auténtico bailarín! ¿Lo sabías? — **Arthur soltó una negación ante el ronroneo del muchacho francés, el cual se vio obligado a darle un codazo al susodicho bailarín, que parecía estar en una especie de trance**— ¿Por qué no le muestras tus pasos de baile, **_**'mon petit americain'**_**? — **El tono de su voz era ladino y divertido, estaba disfrutando de aquello. Arthur parecía más accesible y común de lo que había pensado. Quizás no estaría de más que se relacionara con su querido amigo…

— **¡Fr-Francis, cállate! — **Exclamó Alfred mientras azorado, pedía disculpas a Arthur con la mirada, cohibido **— Quiero decir, n-no quiero obligarte a bailar conmigo, no quiero hacerte sentir incomodo, ya sabes…**

Arthur sonrío de lado, acercándose. Ante aquella duda por parte del contrario volvió a sentir ese extraño pinchazo en el estomago, y las manos repentinamente sudorosas. El muchacho se le antojaba tan adorable en aquella situación… _¡Que diablos!_ **— No… No me importa — **Dictaminó, quizás sonrojándose un poco, mirando a la pista de baile, donde estaban todos danzando al son de la música a un ritmo casi frenético **— Pero no sé como se baila esto, solo te pondría las cosas difíciles. Seria mejor que agarraras a una chica que… **

— **¡Yo tampoco sé como se baila! — **Chilló Alfred, de nuevo con su característica sonrisa pintada en el rostro y, tras acercarse al británico, tiró de su cuerpo hasta la zona donde todos estaban danzando, animado por las palmadas y las voces que daba Francis a los dos rubios **— ¡Solo hay que dejarse llevar por la música!**

— **Pero…**

— **¡Ya veras como sale bien! — **Prometió el de los ojos cielo, guiñándole uno de ellos y sonriendo. Arthur no pudo seguir quejándose, solo pudo prendarse de aquel par de joyas únicas, asintiendo lentamente y dejándose llevar **— Solo… ¡Tenemos que acercarnos un poco más! Así… — ** Indicó con seguridad, agarrando un instante al inglés de la cintura y acercando sus cuerpos ligeramente. Este, al sentir los dedos presionándole, notó como el aire le faltaba de repente, comenzando a sentir algo demasiado parecido a unas arcadas en la boca del estómago. Aún que sabia que no era por culpa del alcohol, si no por otra cosa…

Y comenzaron a bailar a un ritmo rápido, acompasado con la música aún que algo torpe, haciendo reír a ambos jóvenes cada vez que tropezaban, se golpeaban con otra pareja o se pisaban mínimamente los zapatos. Arthur criticaba los 'asombrosos' pasos de baile de su improvisada pareja masculina mientras esta lloriqueaba, diciéndole que el que había insinuado aquello era Francis y no él. Ambos rompieron en carcajadas nuevamente, aun cuando la pieza terminó, continuando con el siguiente baile. Y el siguiente, y al otro, sin soltarse lo más mínimo. Ambos tenían una escusa perfecta ahora para estar cogidos de la mano –lo que habían deseado durante toda la cena-, y aun que no lo pensaran ni dijeran en alto, no iban a desaprovecharla

El estadounidense en algún momento, quizás producto de la ebullición del ambiente, la ansiedad, la felicidad que saltaba en el pecho o el aroma tan cercano del contrario, comenzó a marearse. Se aferró aún más a la mano y a la cadera de Arthur, para no caer, mirando de reojo el rostro enfebrizado y radiante de su pareja de danza, la cual reía y se carcajeaba como un niño pequeño disfrutando de una fiesta, y eso solo lo hacia ver más bello, si aquello era posible. El europeo, por su parte, comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol, pero sobretodo sentía calambres electrizantes en cada centímetro de piel que Alfred le tocaba. No entendía porqué, pero no era para nada molesto. Más bien, sumamente agradable…

— **Oye Al… —** Susurro el ojiverde en un momento de la noche, acercando sus labios al oído contrario para que le escuchara por encima de la multitud **— ¿Qué esta haciendo tu amigo? — **Inquirió, obligando a Alfred a girarse, buscando al galo entre la multitud. Y cuando lo encontró fuera de la pista de baile, tan cerca de Antonio que casi se lo podría estar comiendo, soltó una sonora carcajada. El español aquella noche tendría que lidiar con toda la artillería pesada que Francis de seguro le estaba lanzando

— **Nada, solo esta tonteando — **Bisbiseo, restándole importancia. Realmente, hacia visto tantas veces así a Francis con tal cantidad de hombre y mujeres, que ya nada le sorprendía o le creaba ningún tipo de impresión **— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

— **No es nada, es solo… — **Arthur parecía contrariado, bajando el ritmo del baile unos segundos, aun que la música seguía teniendo un ritmo enloquecido **— Me sorprendió, nunca hubiera dicho que le gustaban los hombres — **Confesó, ladeando la cabeza, mirando directamente a los ojos de Alfred. Ninguno de ambos lo noto en el contrario, pero los dos sintieron una nueva sacudida batiendo sus cuerpos cuando sus orbes hicieron contacto, comenzando a quemarse lentamente en un fuego delicioso **— Él… Tú… — **Prosiguió, lento, mientras desviaba los ojos y se separaba un poco del roce estadounidense, pero sin cesar de bailar **— Ya sabes, ¿Solo sois amigos?**

Alfred lo miro durante unos segundos con suma inocencia, sin tener muy claro a donde quería llegar el otro con aquella pregunta, _¡Claro qué eran amigos!_ Pero ante el rostro carmesí de Arthur, sonrió, creyendo enterarse poco a poco a que se refería **— Claro, ¡ya te dije que es mi amigo! — **Dictaminó, con un brillo en la mirada dedicado solo a su nueva pareja de baile **— No es como si nunca hubiera hecho eso conmigo… Ya sabes, coquetear e intentar algo más. ¡Pero le dije rápidamente que no lo hiciera, que no conseguiría nada! — **Masculló, tratando de poder aclarar la mente del inglés, aun que esta solo se encontraba más confusa y más necesitada de respuestas.

— **Así que… ¿Te gustan las jóvenes, no? Digo… — **Continuó Arthur, sin querer cruzarse con la mirada zafiro brillante del otro, evitándola en su justa medida **— Tu amigo es guapo, y lo rechazaste ¿Pero es por qué no te gustan los hombres o solo él? No pasa nada si te gustan los… caballeros. No voy a salir huyendo…**

Alfred alzó las cejas, tratando de no lucir alarmado ante aquello y de tratar de evitar responder a las preguntas de Arthur con naturalidad, dado que lo más lógico sería decir un _'Si, me gustan las chicas',_ pero no podía hacerlo… **— ¿Y…y eso? ¡N-no me digas que te gusta Francis! — **Masculló, dibujando una sonrisa forzada, retomando el ritmo rápido del baile, casi arrastrando el cuerpo del británico, que soltó un pequeño chillido ahogado **— ¿Qué va a decir tu bonita prometida sobre eso?**

— **No, no me gusta, _'damn it'_... — **De repente, el rostro del muchacho de primera clase se ensombreció y perdió el brillo en la mirada y en el rostro que había lucido desde que habían comenzado a bailar. Llevó la vista a sus pies y se quedo allí fijo, sin responder inmediatamente **— ¿Podríamos no hablar de ella ahora…? No ahora… — **Pidió mientras apretaba el agarre que tenia en el hombro de Alfred, cerrando el puño en torno a su camisa. Jones temió haberlo molestado con aquello, tragando saliva, asustado.

— **A-Arthur… Lo siento si te moleste. ¡N-No era mi intención, no quería! — **Se disculpó cual niño arrepentido de una falta grave, esperando ser reprendido por un superior. Pero solo tuvo la mirada ausente de Arthur prendada de la suya, callado. Y con cara pensativa… **— Solo era una broma. Sé que vas a casarte, lo de Francis no iba enserio…**

— **No hiciste nada malo… No me molestaste, Al. Es solo que… — **Suspiró demasiado fuerte **— No quiero hablar ahora de ella. Estamos bailando tú y yo, ¿no?… Sería descortés por mi parte hacerlo — **Dibujó una sonrisa casi triste en su rostro, llenando de pena al más mayor por haber sacado a relucir a la muchacha que se convertiría en su esposa. Dejo de lado sus pensamientos, y le devolvió su sonrisa más resplandeciente, cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes.

— **Esta bien, caballero. Ahora centrémonos en nuestro baile… — **Bromeó el norteamericano, buscando sacar una sonrisa de los labios contrarios, cambiando la marcha de baile, balanceando el cuerpo de Arthur más rápidamente. Este, tras quejarse unos segundos, rompió a reír, estallando en carcajadas una vez más y volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa dulce y llena de ternura.

Continuaron bebiendo, bailando y riendo durante toda la noche, hasta que ambos no pudieron más. Canción tras canción, con el toque y desinhibición que les daba el alcohol, sus cuerpos iban juntándose cada vez más a la hora de danzar, y aun que ambos se daban cuenta no dijeron nada ni hicieron nada por evitarlo, ya que tanto Alfred como Arthur se sentían sumamente cómodos en los brazos del contrario. El ojiazul se sentía morir cada vez que el muchacho inglés se aproximaba a su rostro para hablarle, dejándole un suave cosquilleo en los labios cuando su aliento le rozaba de manera sutil; y Kirkland sentía cada vez más y más retortijones de estomago cuando los cálidos y largos dedos contrarios se aferraban más a su carne, quemándole la piel por encima de la camisa, o sus piernas derretirse cuando las orbes zafiro lo taladraban, hinchándole el pecho por completo de una extraña y a la vez dulce felicidad. Tanto uno como otra sabían que, por su bien, debían separarse, que la prometida y la boda de Arthur era un tema real aún que este hubiera pedido que no se sacara a relucir durante aquella noche, pero ninguno quería pensar en aquello. Parecía demasiado lejano y ajeno a ellos en aquel instante…

Ambos, con el corazón acelerado y un nudo en la garganta, se despidieron cuando Arthur creyó que ya eran unas horas demasiado indecentes como para corretear por aquella zona del barco sin crear un escándalo al regresar a su camarote. Ambos se miraron largamente sin decir nada, estirando las manos para despedirse como caballeros, aun que el dolor les cruzara la columna vertebral ante el contacto. Los dos ansiaban algo más, y aun que se habían dado cuenta de aquello al descubrir el deseo que los inundaba manchando los ojos del contrario, se separaron con lentitud y se dijeron adiós con una formalidad casi fría y automática, Arthur caminando hacia la zona lujosa sin mirar atrás y Alfred clavado en su sitio, azorado, acalorado y sin poder dejar de mirar como se marchaba el cuerpo del joven que empezaba a obsesionarlo.

···

— **Lo lamento, estas cubiertas son solamente para los pasajeros de primera clase. No puede… **

— **¡Ya se lo he dicho! ¡Solo quiero buscar a una persona y me largare de aquí! — **Explicó por décima vez el estadounidense, comenzando a perder la paciencia mientras miraba como el policía de abordo le denegaba el acceso a la cubierta donde la noche anterior había estado. Estaba claro que sin las ropas elegantes, volvía a ser un mindundi de tres al cuarto más **— ¡Oiga…!**

— **¿Alfred? — **La voz sorprendida del joven británico irrumpió a espaldas del agente, que se volteo para inquirir un "¿Conoce a este muchacho?" **— Si, déjelo… ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo? — **Repuso con la mirada cansada después de esperar unos segundos a que el tercero se marchara, mientras los miraba de reojo.

Jones, que estaba muerto de felicidad desde el segundo que Arthur había aparecido, sonreía efusivamente y, tras quedarse callado unos instantes, rompió a hablar, desviando la mirada al suelo **— Quería verte…**

El silencio se hizo eco entre ellos, mientras ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse. La larga noche que habían pasado cada cual en vela les había ayudado a darse cuenta de muchos matices de la noche anterior. Y aun que ambos estaban algo asustados por lo que habían descubierto, lo tenían mucho más claro. Aun que el británico se negaba a reconocerlo… **— Y-ya veo… Agradezco que hayas venido, pero... Pero Alfred, tengo cosas que hacer. He quedado con Annaliese para…**

— **¿Y después de eso? ¿Más tarde? No me importa esper…**

— **No es una buena idea, Al — **Sentencio el mayor de los dos mientras evitaba hacer contacto con la mirada del norteamericano. Sentía que si lo hacia, no seria capaz de decir las palabras que tenia preparadas desde primera hora de la mañana **— Ayer me reprendieron por llegar tarde. Y creo que, aun que nuestra amistad ha sido divertida, debe llegar a su fin. No tenemos nada en común, ni nada que nos…**

Alfred resopló, con cierto aire molesto **— Te gusta estar conmigo —**Dictaminó, entrecerrando los ojos. Lo había sentido la noche anterior, lo sabía…

— **Claro, eres un joven agradable, pero…**

— **No hablo de eso. Tú… ¡Tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero! — **El rostro de Jones no podía estar más rojo mientras que Arthur levantaba la vista, sin poder evitarlo. Claro que este sabía muy bien a que se refería el menor, pero no podía… afirmarlo. Las miradas, los roces permitidos, las caricias regaladas torpemente…**— Tú y yo… Ayer. Ya sabes…**

— **No. No sé de que me estas hablando — **Negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos, intentando no alzar la voz. No quería que nadie se enterara de nada… Pero parecía haber olvidado que el tono de Alfred siempre se descontrolaba cuando menos se requería.

— **¡Claro que sabes de que estoy hablando! Ayer tú… ¡Ya sabes! ¡No estoy loco! ¿Verdad? — **El neoyorquino, aun que ya con su mayoría de edad, era algo inocente a la hora de hablar de aquellos temas _¿Cómo decirle a Arthur que se había dado cuenta en la cama de que le había estado coqueteando, y no lo había visto? _O no lo había querido ver…

— **¡Tsk! ¡Dios, eres un imbécil! — **Chilló el muchacho británico, mirando a su alrededor. Algunos distinguidos miembros de primera clase los observaban con curiosidad y ante esto noto arder las mejillas. En un arrebato de rabia interna, agarro el brazo de Alfred y tiro de él. Si insistía en hablar de aquello, lo mejor seria un sitio donde nadie más los pudiera ver ni molestar _¡Aquel maldito mocoso era demasiado ruidoso para estar en público! _**— Entra… — **Con un gesto de enfado indicó el interior de su propio camarote después de varios minutos caminando. A nadie de los que se cruzaron le sorprendió verlos por allí, dado que lo reconocían _como "su salvador"_ y seguramente supondrían que estaban haciendo una extraña y curiosa relación de amistad

— **¿A que viene abordarme así en la cubierta? ¿Eres estúpido o que pasa contigo? ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para venir y decirme…!? — **Intentó seguir quejándose y reprochándole su actitud una vez cerro la puerta de un porrazo pero algo se lo impidió. Los labios de Alfred que, en cuanto estuvieron solo, tomaron posesión de su boca sin dudarlo ni un instante. Rápido, torpe, y apremiante. Aferrándole las mejillas y delineándole la comisura de los labios con la lengua, degustándolo como si de un dulce se tratara. Kirkland, tras gemir unos instantes, lo empujo, con la respiración completamente acelerada y los ojos abiertos, brillantes. Sorprendidos, clamando una explicación al contrario por aquello.

— **¡Ayer ni tan siquiera querías que nombrara a tu prometida! ¿Qué me dices de las caricias, los roces? ¿Cogernos de las manos? — **Jones se sentía valiente después de aquello, encarándose hacia el inglés, tratando de sacar la verdad de sus labios. El corazón le chillaba embravecido que no se equivocaba. Y que el contrario había disfrutado aquel contacto tan deseado tanto como él mismo…

— **¡V-vamos Alfred, se coherente! Trataba de ser cortes y no hablar de otros…**

— **¿La amas?**

Aquello desarmó al de orbes esmeraldas, el cual no esperaba aquella súbita e inesperada inquisitiva por parte de Alfred… **— ¿Qué pregunta es esa?**

— **No es tan difícil de entender, ¿Amas a esa mujer o no?**

— **¿Y por qué tendría que contestarte a eso? Te conozco de apenas un día… — **Intentó escaparse el mayor de los dos, cruzándose de brazos. En parte tenía razón, ambos apenas se conocían de poco… Y aún así, Arthur sabía que en unos cuantos minutos le había contado al joven de Norteamérica más de lo que muchos de sus más antiguos allegados sabían de él…

— **Porque después de estar solo unas cuantas horas contigo, sé perfectamente que no. Que quieres escapar de ese futuro matrimonio…**

— **Tú no sabes nada, moco…**

— **Y también sé que te mueres por besarme tanto como me muero yo por hacerlo de nuevo.**

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la habitación mientras que ambos se miraban a los ojos, clavados cada uno en la mirada brillante del otro. Los ojos expectantes. Las respiraciones acelerándose. Las pieles transpirando…

— **¿Q-que…? ¿Co-como te atreves? ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para decirme eso!? ¡No me gustan los hombres! — **Su voz sonaba defensiva mientras su cara delataba un sonrojo tan claro que con nada del mundo podría ocultarlo **— ¡Estas completamente loco! No quiero besarte, ¡Maldición! Ambos somos hombres, no digas disparates, ¡es completamente absurdo!**

— **Ayer me preguntaste si me gustaban los hombres…**

— **Si, pero…**

— **Lo preguntaste para saber si me atraía Francis o si teníamos algo íntimo ¿O por qué querías saber si la razón por la que te agarraba de aquella manera era que me gustabas? — **Quiso saber el norteamericano, acercándose un poco al cuerpo del mayor. Sabía que tenía razón, y que a Arthur le estaban picando tanto los labios como a él miso _¡Estaba seguro, su vena heroica se lo decía!_. Pero también venia el miedo y la duda en su cara. Estaba asustado al verse acorralado de repente por sus sentimientos…

— **Alfred… no…**

— **Vale Arthur, ¡Esta bien! Solo dime una cosa y no volveré a sacar a relucir esto ¡Prometo dejarte en paz! Dime que amas a tu prometida, que serás feliz con ella. Que estas enamorado, y que en realidad no deseas que te lleve a todos esos lugares a los que te prometí llevarte ayer… —**Susurró lentamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, decidido a cumplir lo que le estaba diciendo. Si el británico le aseguraba que estaba decidido a hacerlo, y que sería feliz con aquella vida, se apartaría para siempre aun que le doliera en el alma… **— Dime solo eso y desapareceré…**

Arthur temblaba de arriba abajo; asustado. Asustado de reconocer todo aquello que no sentía y así alejar de su vida a Alfred. Le aterraba aquello, no conocía al joven apenas, pero le en lo único que pensaba era atesorarlo junto a él _¿Por qué...? ¿Por que no lo conocía apenas y sentía su corazón morirse de pena ante la idea de no verlo más? _No quería que fuera así... Pero sabía que aquello era una fantasía y que nada más desembarcar, el muchacho estadounidense desaparecería de su vida como un bello espejismo que había llenado su vida de esperanzas y sueños. Solo eso…Miro a Jones fijamente que, alterado, le devolvía la mirada mordiéndose los labios. Se fijo en sus preciosos ojos, llenos de vida y de luz; en su boca sonrosada y casi perfecta, que le regalaba las sonrisas más bellas del mundo. En el tono acaramelado de su piel tostada, seguramente fruto de los viajes y la exposición al sol. El sus manos, fuertes, firmes, que le inducían al delirio cada vez que lo tocaban… Y sé dio cuenta de que no, no quería que él desapareciera. El solo hecho de imaginarlo, le dolía de forma inimaginable **— Alfred, yo…**

Calló, dejándose vencer de una vez por lo que quería y necesitaba, lo que deseaba realmente. Besarlo, tocarlo… abiertamente, sin restricciones como la noche anterior. Con las manos temblorosas tras rodearlo con ellas, Arthur fue ascendiendo por la espalda del menor, acariciándole a manos llenas y aparcándolas en la nuca, enredando los finos y largos dedos en las hebras doradas del muchacho mas joven mientras este devoraba su cuello, inhalando su perfume, empapándose de él. Se le antojaba dulce, potente, una mezcla de té verde azucarado, tabaco y la propia esencia que desprendía el británico. Adictivo, completamente adictivo.

Los roces pasaron a ser besos, lentos y tímidos a ratos, rápidos y húmedos más tarde, llenando sus bocas y manchando sus labios de la mezcla perfecta de sus fluidos bucales. Extasiados, se abrazaron durante aquella tanda de arrumacos, cerrando ambos los ojos para disfrutar aún más del momento íntimo y completamente suyo **— No quiero casarme, Al… — **Murmuró contra la boca de Jones un asustado inglés, refugiándose entre sus brazos y bajando la cabeza. Las lágrimas pesaban en sus ojos **— No quiero casarme, no siento nada por ella. No quiero… Tenía miedo de que todo lo que empecé a sentir estuviera solo en mi cabeza, y tú en realidad no te sintieras igual. De que todo fuera una fantasía…**

— **¿Bromeas? Me quede prendado de ti nada más te vi, Arthur — **Confesó entre balbuceos el menor, asintiendo y limpiándole las lagrimas desperdigadas que nacían en las joyas que Kirkland tenia por ojos **— Vuela conmigo, seamos libres juntos — **Alfred sonrío mientras susurraba bajo, tanteando sus labios para tratar de besárselos en un gesto reconfortante y conciliador **— No permitiré que te obliguen a hacer nada que tu no quieras — **Arthur, ante eso, gimió, mientras se abrazaba más a su cuello _¿Cómo hacía Alfred para que todo lo que salía de su boca sonara tan estúpido, pero a la vez creíble? _Tembló por dentro mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte… El menor era tan brillante…

— **Hablas como si fueras a pelearte por mi — **El norteamericano ante soltó una sonora carcajada, asintiendo, obligando a Kirkland a poner los ojos en blanco unos instantes **— Pero… ¿Estarás siempre conmigo? ¿Protegiéndome? **

— **Por supuesto. Soy un héroe… Tú héroe, si me dejas — **Este, con ambas manos, comenzó a acariciarle más lento **— No quiero que este momento termine nunca… — **Susurró Alfred con voz ahogada y lejana, ahogándose ante el éxtasis que le producía poder acariciar a Arthur tal y como había fantaseado desde la primera vez que había visto su silueta, deslizando suavemente la yema de los el cuerpo aún vestido de su mayor, trazando dibujos inverosímiles en su costado, lenta y sensualmente.

— **Nunca acabará… — **Aseguró el inglés con los ojos cerrados y el pelo pegado a la frente efecto del sudor entremezclado de ambos **— Nunca acabara esto, Alfred. No quiero…**

— **Pero Artie… ¿Estás seguro?**

— **No terminará, Al. Escúchame… Cuando el barco llegue al puerto de Nueva York, me reuniré contigo. Y huiremos allá donde quieras llevarme… Me da igual donde sea. Solo quiero que sea lejos, y que sea contigo… ¿Querrás tenerme siempre contigo? ¿Aun que sea un mimado niño de primera clase? —  
**Su tono trato de ser burlón y cínico, pero se deslizo por sus labios con temblor y duda. Quizas miedoso de que aquello pudiera pasar realmente...

Al rió una vez más, casi en tono de tristeza _¿Podría soportar Arthur una vida como aquella? _**—Me siento demasiado implicado en querer hacerte feliz para decirte que no, Arthur. Quiero llevarte conmigo, quiero enseñarte el mundo. Quiero hacerte sumamente feliz todos los días de mi vida… Aun que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte más que a mi mismo, ¿Será suficiente?**

— **Eres el mayor idiota que he visto nunca… — **Tras unos instantes de silencio, Arthur se abalanzo sobre el, volviendo a besar a su amante con apremio. Jamás habría imaginado que besar a otro hombre pudiera ser tan satisfactorio y delirante **— Creo que te quiero…**

Alfred alzo las cejas mientras mordisqueaba sin prisa la boca del contrario **— **_**¿"Crees"?**_** Eso suena demasiado frío.**

— **Digo creo porque nunca he sentido el amor, Al. Pero creo que tiene ser como esto. Algo que me llena de un júbilo casi inexplicable cuando simplemente me sonríes, esta sensación de… mariposas en el estómago que podría ahogarme, y no me importaría lo más mínimo. La necesidad imperiosa de acariciar cada tramo de tu piel, y de que me toques… — **Ante esto, Jones trago saliva mientras su cara estallaba en llamas _¿Q-que…?_**— Alfred… tócame — **Pidió Kirkland con la voz enronquecida por el deseo mientras que se estremecía y temblaba envuelto en las manos contrarias, rodeando con los brazos el cuello del menor, buscando su boca en un acto de necesidad y desesperación. Aquel roce, aquel contacto… aquella piel se había convertido en su necesidad. Sabía que era precipitado, pero Alfred era el bálsamo que su alma adolorida y su corazón reseco con los años necesitaba. Y quería empaparse de él…

Ambos querían y necesitaban aquello, y sin necesidad de más, comenzaron a gemir cual cachorros al sentir el sexo despierto del contrario chocando con el propio, tropezando torpemente contra la cama después de avanzar a trompicones, cayendo sobre las sabanas y riendo por aquello, sin dejar de moverse y acariciarse.

Nunca antes ninguno de los dos había tenido la esencia de otro ser humano tan cerca. Nunca habían sentido el dulce éxtasis que penetraba lentamente en los poros de la piel cuando se desnudaba capa por capa a otra persona, hasta que la piel es lo único que te separa del contrario. Nunca antes habían acariciado, chupado, lamido, bebido el sudor de otra persona; embriagados y entregados a la danza del amor y el sexo.

Alfred temblaba de nervios y anticipación, pero no quería que Arthur lo notara. Lo que no sabía es que el británico se encontraba en la misma situación cuando observo el cuerpo desnudo colocado encima de él, sintiendo como el corazón se le derretía de felicidad, aferrándose a él con fuerza mientras notaba la intromisión del sexo del contrario en su cuerpo, abriéndose camino y ofreciéndole un sinfín de sensaciones hasta ese momento desconocidas. Alfred por su parte se ahogaba por el calor que le brindaba Arthur, obligándose a estar atento a cada movimiento que realizaba el mayor, dado que eran adorables y excitantes al mismo tiempos. Juntos y con torpeza primeriza, continuaron danzando, piel contra piel, hasta que la extenuación y el clímax les embriago, dejándolos sin habla, sudorosos y pegados el uno contra el otro, haciéndoles jadear a un unísono delicioso.

— **Te amo…**

— **Te necesito, Al. Más que a nada…**

**···**

— **Mierda… ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! — **La voz frenética del inglés resonaba por todo el camarote donde horas antes, el y Alfred habían compartido sus cuerpos y, tras varios embistes de amor, habían caído agotados, amodorrados por el placer y el calor del cuerpo del contrario, cayendo dormidos, aun que sabían que no era una buena idea… Y tanto que no era una buena idea **— Alfred, ¡Vístete de una jodida vez! ¡Date prisa, antes de que vuelva! — **Chilló, agarrando algo de abrigo mientras el menor se calzaba rápido los zapatos, con cara se susto. La señora Kirkland, seguramente preocupada por no encontrar a su hijo en todo el día, se había presentado a voz en grito en el camarote de su hijo, informándole de que tenían que ir a cubierta con los chalecos puestos por orden del capitán. Y sus gritos habían sido mayores al descubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Arthur abrazado de forma casi felina al musculoso torso de Jones, sonriendo con suma felicidad. En estado de histeria, había salido de allí, chillando por los pasillos que su hijo era _"un maricón de mierda"_

Raudos y frenéticos, sin entender bien a que venia lo de la cubierta, salieron disparados hacia los pasillos, tomados de la mano y comenzando a correr. Aquel descubrimiento les haría tener que adelantar un poco la "fuga" de Arthur de la vida alta vida social… Aun que aquello pareció importar poco cuando, a medida que se acercaban a la zona de comedores, escucharon alarmados a que venia la llamada del capitán. El barco llevaba ya media hora hundiéndose, y los pasajeros de primera clase estaban embarcándose en los botes con rapidez, desalojando el barco. Kirkland se quejo de miedo, apretando la mano de su pareja, el cual sonrío a pesar del terror que le invadía **— Todo esta bien, solo tienes que subir a uno de…**

— **¿¡De que estas hablando!? No pienso subir a ninguno de esos botes sin ti… Me esperare a que suban los de tercera clase.**

— **¡Arthur, ves tu antes, nos reuniremos luego!**

— **¡No vuelvas a repetirlo! No pienso subir a un bote sin ver como tú haces lo mismo. No voy a abandonarte aquí, Al… ¿Y si no quedan luego botes? No, yo…**

Ya fuera los nervios, la ansiedad, o las ganas que tenía de que cesara de hablar, el estadounidense perdió un momento el sentido de las distancias que tenían que guardar en público. Se acerco, agradecido por la nobleza de las palabras de su pareja y asustado por las repercusiones de las mismas, depositándole un corto beso en los labios, haciendo sonreír al británico a pesar de la situación. Si estaban juntos, estaría bien…

— **¡Tu, maldito hijo de perra! — **Se escucho por el pasillo que llevaba los comedores mientras aparecía con gesto furioso el ex nuero de Arthur con gesto acongojado y colérico, mirando como los dos muchachos se separaban blancos de miedo **— Acabo de escuchar a tu madre lanzando improperios sobre ti, ¿Y te descubro comiéndote la boca con este impresentable despojo humano? ¡De supone que ibas a casarte con mi Ann! ¿¡Como es posible que no me diera cuenta de que eras un desviado de mierda!?**

— **Señor Edelstein…**

— **No pienso dejar que deshonres a mi hija y a mi familia así, ¡No creas que puedo dejar pasar por alto esto! Pienso matarte mal nacido, y a este cabrón, también — **Amenazó con ojos llenos de rabia, apuntándolos con la mano. Alfred instintivamente, se coloco delante de su amante, mirando despectivamente al caballero que seguía insultándolos de la peor manera, mientras que la gente –que parecía no tomarse muy enserio la amenaza de hundimiento-, caminaba tranquilamente por allí, observándolos de medio lado y curioseando.

— **Arthur, vámonos, ¡Corre! — **Exclamó Jones mientras miraba de reojo al mayor, frunciendo la boca y comenzando a trotar en dirección a las cubiertas, tirando de la mano de Arthur firmemente, sin soltarla. Pero de repente algo los asusto a ambos, un disparo impacto a menos de un metro de donde estaban caminando, haciendo que tanto el ojiazul como el ojiverde saltaran, girándose para ver de donde procedía aquello. Roderich los apuntaba con una mano temblorosa y cargada, dedicándoles la mayor cara de odio y repugnancia que seguramente habían visto ninguno de los dos antes en sus vidas. La gente empezó a chillar por el sonido de la pistola y ambos sintieron el peligro en la piel, echando a correr desesperados, tratando de doblar, ocultarse y resguardarse de la lluvia de plomo a la que les sometió el viejo hombre tras unos segundos.

Histéricos, sabían que en cubierta seria fácil distraerlo, y en cuanto subieran a un bote, estarían a salvo **— No pares Arthur, ¡Sigue, sigue! —** Alfred estaba completamente histérico cuando volvió a sentir los chillidos de Edelstein en la espalda y mas disparos, agarrando el cuerpo de Kirkland y empujándolo, para quedar el detrás, protegiéndolo y resguardándolo. Y cuando de repente sintió una quemazón machacándolo internamente, ahogándolo por dentro supo que había conseguido proteger a Arthur…

— **Esto nos va a fastidiar un poco la huida… — **Chasqueo en un murmullo apenas audible el estadounidense mientras se mordía la lengua por el intenso fogonazo que empezaba a quemarle por dentro, como si una lengua de fuego lo devorara por completo. El dolor era terrible, pero cuando Arthur miro hacia atrás, preguntándole con la mirada que ocurría, mientras aferraba aun más fuerte su mano, llegando a cubierta y mezclándose con la gente. Estaban a salvo por el momento. El mayor seguía mirándolo, preguntándole con la mirada por que caminaba más lento mientras se acercaban a los botes que ya estaban siendo ocupados, dándose cuenta de la pocos que quedaban. Alfred simplemente sonrió y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, volvió a recuperar el paso rápido. Sabía que si Arthur veía la herida, le obligaría a sentarse y en vez de preocuparse en coger un bote y salvarse, se centraría en buscar ayuda para curarlo. Y no podían… No podían permitirse perder el tiempo con aquello o seria tarde. Ya se ocuparía de aquello después…. **— Arthur, la cubierta norte, puede que allí queden botes… — **Su voz salio delgada, un susurro casi imperceptible, siento cortado de repente por un chillido en el aire, llamándolos a ambos.

— **¡Alfred! ¡Arthur! ¿¡Donde estaban!? — **De repente el tono histérico de Francis se hizo presente detrás de ellos, obligándolos a girarse para mirarlo. Corría hacia ellos enloquecido, resoplando y quejándose **— **_**'Sacrebleù'**_**, Os he encontrado, ¡Perfecto! Antonio ha encontrado un bote en el que podemos subir, ¡Corran, mona mies! ¡Por aquí! Si tardamos, lo llenarán y nos quedaremos aquí… — **Nada más acercarse, miro de arriba abajo a su mejor amigo, dándose cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con él; tenia un ictus de dolor cruzándole el rostro cada vez que Arthur no le miraba. Pero la clara mirada de Alfred que decía _"No digas nada"_ le obligo a morderse la lengua, callar y simplemente señalar hacia donde debían correr, comenzando el mismo a trotar hacia allá.

El estadounidense se giro hacia su pareja, besándolo tenuemente sin importar estar en público, tirando de él con un esfuerzo sobrehumano **— ¿Ves? ¡Estamos salvados! ¡Corre Arthur, corre! ¡Vamos…! — **Chillo mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud, caminando a paso mas que rápido hacia donde el muchacho francés les indicaba, asegurando a los gritos que el español había hecho migas las noches anteriores con un oficial y les dejaría montarse si llegaban rápido. La clara mención del nuero de Edelstein había ayudado, ya que habían mencionado que el chico se había quedado en el barco por accidente y si lo montaban, lo recompensarían. Ya se escaquearían después…

— **Dudo que siga siendo su nuero después de casi escupirle a la cara, y haber escapado de sus disparos… ¿No creen? — **Se burló Arthur, mientras reía fuerte, casi con el corazón encogido ante la posibilidad de escapar de la mano de Alfred. Escaparían… Se salvarían y nadie podría ya separarlos… Casi quería gritar de júbilo, pero hasta que ambos estuvieran tranquilamente sentados en el bote, uno junto al otro con las manos enlazadas, no lo haría **— Alfred… ¿Estás bien? — **Inquirió dudoso al sentir menos fuerte el agarré de su pareja, la cual comenzó a toser con fuerza. Este, con un dolor punzante atravesándole todo el cuerpo asintió, sin poder dejar de toser y retorcerse, pero sin cesar el paso. Estaba a punto, no pensaba desplomarse hasta ver como Arthur subía en aquel bote sano y salvo. Pero las fuerzas se le agotaron antes de lo que esperaba, al doblar en cubierta. Mareado, paro de correr, sin poder aguantarlo más y muy a su pesar, se agarro el estomago, sintiendo casi el mismo dolor punzante de mil cuchillos atravesándolo igual que cuando la bala le había alcanzado.

— **¿Alfred? ¡Alfred! — **Arthur estalló en histeria cuando observo como su amante se agarraba con fuerza el estomago, luciendo una cara de dolor insoportable. Casi a la fuerza le obligo a apartar las manos de la zona que parecía molestarle, y tras quitar también el abrigo de piel marrón descubrió la gran mancha de color oscuro que se hacia más grande en su espalda. El norteamericano jadeo, tratando de taparla, pero Kirkland ya había visto la herida. Horrorizado se llevo una de sus manos a la boca, sin poder ahogar el chillido de terror. Al estaba herido. Le había alcanzado una de las balas. Estaba, estaba… **— ¿Por qué no…? Alfred…**

— **Estoy bien, sigue caminando… — **La voz del contrario era tan débil que se clavo en el alma de Arthur como si fueran un millón de astillas, rompiéndole el corazón de golpe, _¿Cómo iba a estar bien? _**— Camina, Arthur… ¡Francis, no dejes que se detenga!**

— **No, espera, hay que… Tenemos que taponar la herida y buscar algo… alguien… ¿Hay alguien que sea médico? ¡Un médico! — **Chilló el mayor de los dos, mientras miraba a su alrededor. La gente pasaba desesperada por su lado, pero nadie paraba ni reparaba en sus palabras, solo buscaban una manera eficaz de salir de allí. El joven galo se acerco con paso apresurado, llamando a su mejor amigo, y agarrando al inglés del brazo, insistiendo en que no parara**— ¡Suéltame, rana! ¿¡Nadie puede ayudarme!? ¡Suéltame, no voy a dejarlo aquí!**

— **¡Yo tampoco quiero, pero no puedes pararte tú también! Vamos, agárralo y llevémoslo los dos al lado del bote ¡Vamos, Arthur, o no podremos subir!**

Alfred negó con la cabeza, comenzando a caminar con su propio pie, seguido de Arthur y Francis, los cuales temblaban de miedo. El estadounidense se veía encorvado por el dolor, tratando de no mostrar lo terriblemente insoportable que era a su amante y a su mejor amigo **— Estoy bien, si nos detenemos ahora, no conseguiremos marcharnos, ¿Entendéis? — **Miro directamente a Arthur por encima del hombro, dedicándole su más bella sonrisa a pensar del dolor que sentía, guiñándole un ojo, tal y como hacia siempre que se burlaba de él **— Soy un héroe, amor, puedo soportar lo que sea… Vamos, tenemos que seguir caminando…**

—**Te estas desangrando, Al…**

Con esfuerzo, el menor clavo sus ojos zafiro en el contrario, dibujando una sonrisa llena de confianza, acercándose a sus labios hasta quedar posado sobre ellos unos segundos, inhalando su dulce r inigualable aroma para coger fuerzas**— ¡La sangre es muy alarmante, Artie! ¿A que si, Francis, **_**'my friend'**_**? — **Este asintió, pero Arthur no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que se mordía los labios con los ojos algo llorosos **— Es una herida de nada, no… N-no tienes que preocuparte, **_**'C'mon'**_**! — **Y sin esperar a que el muchacho replicara, agarro la mano del inglés, entrelazando sus dedos y comenzando a correr, con una dificultad que nadie podría adivinar, tratando de lucir perfecto por Kirkland. Para que no sospechara que a cada paso que daba se moría por dentro, de dolor y de angustia al sentir que la herida se abría más y más, haciendo que la sangre brotara a más velocidad. Comenzaba a marearse, y cerro los ojos, pidiéndose a si mismo no caer. Si lo hacía, no habría quien moviera a Arthur de su lado ¡_No, no y no!_

— **Francis, no dejes que se pare…— **Masculló Alfred mientras que, algo incoherente se tropezaba con sus propios pies, cayendo al suelo con torpeza. El mayor lo observo, esperando que se levantara, pero solo pudo chillar asustado al escucharlo toser y quejarse, respirando con dificultad, más lento que de costumbre.

— **¡Al! ¡AL! ¡ALFRED!— **Exclamó el joven inglés, completamente alterado, hincando las rodillas en el suelo, tratando de ayudar al americano a levantarse **— Al, por favor. Levanta… Podemos montar en ese bote, y allí veremos como tapar esto… Al, por favor, levanta… Al…**

Jones se incorporo con dificultad, agarrándose el estomago como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mirando a su pareja con los ojos llorosos y nublados, sonriéndole a su pesar. El muchacho de orbes esmeralda sentía como su alma se desmoronaba, al igual que el corazón, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en la comisura de los ojos. Alfred no… **—Arthur… — **Susurró el herido, bajo, casi en un susurro inaudible **— Arthur, sube en el bote. Ves… vete con Francis, corre…**

— **No. Vamos juntos… Vamos Al, levanta… —**

— **Arthur, vete. Hazme caso por una vez, y vete — **Comenzó a toser de manera alarmante, y Arthur negó, sin querer hacerle caso. No podía, no… **— Cariño escúchame. No te dejaran montar a un moribundo en el bote, eso es para gente viva. Arthur, vete… déjame aquí. Si me lleváis con vosotros, no…**

— **¡No estas moribundo, cállate de una vez! ¡No lo estas, y claro que te dejaran subir! Les diré quien soy y…**

— **¿Es que nunca me escuchas? Empiezas a quedarte sordo…— **Sonrío este a duras penas, mientras respiraba entre quejidos, buscando con la mirada la del francés, que los observaba desde pocos metros, sin saber si acercarse a agarrar a Arthur como le había pedido su mejor amigo, o dejarlos allí juntos. Confuso, terriblemente confundido… **— Francis, amigo… No dejes que se muera qui conmigo…**

— **¡Cállate, maldito idiota! ¡Tú no te vas a morir, no puedes morirte! No… — **Las lágrimas no aguantaron más, y el joven británico comenzó a llorar desesperado, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo, queriendo arrastrarlo a cubierta. Francis gimió de dolor, mientras se acercaba **— ¡Ni se te ocurra llevarme contigo, Francis! ¡Te matare si me tocas, no voy a dejarlo aquí!**

Al trato de calmar a su amante, alzando las manos para acariciarle las mejillas. No sentía el tacto en la palma de las manos, solo un extraño cosquilleo por la falta de sangre, pero siguió palpando la piel contraria como si se le fuera la vida en ello **— Arthur… Si te quedas conmigo, no saldrás de aquí. No quiero… No soportaría saber que por mi culpa, tú… Tú morirás. Sálvate, por favor. Si me quieres, sálvate. Vive, vive por los dos… Ves allá donde te lleve el corazón, sé feliz y recuérdame cada día de tu vida. Pero vete…**

— **No puedes pedirme eso. No voy a irme sin ti Alfred. Sin ti no… No puedo volar solo, no sabre como hacerlo. Tiene que ser contigo… No puedo irme solo… ¿Lo recuerdas? — **Las lágrimas de Arthur se escurrían sin control, humedeciéndole el rostro por completo y salando su piel. Bonnefoy comenzó a sentir punzadas de dolor también cuando observo que la respiración de Alfred estaba mas desacompasada de lo normal, intuyendo lo que inevitablemente se acercaba, sin querer creerlo, pero sabiendo que debían darse prisa y marcharse de allí… **— ¡Prometiste que estarías conmigo y que me protegerías!**

— **Y eso estoy haciendo. Te protejo, te digo que vayas para salvarte… Haz todo aquello que queríamos hacer juntos, por mi. Por nosotros. Hazlo por nosotros… Y yo siempre estaré contigo…**

— **Al, no… **_**'love'**_** — **El británico estalló en llanto inconsolable mientras abrazaba con necesidad el cuerpo del contrario, empapándose de sangre. Alfred lo empujaba sin fuerzas ni energías, tratando de que lo soltara, sin obtener resultado **— ¡No voy a irme a ninguna parte! ¡No voy a dejar que te mueras aquí, solo, mientras yo me voy! ¡Te quiero, no voy a…!**

— **Si me quieres, sálvate… Dime que te salvaras — **Exigió el menor en un estado agonizante, cerrando los ojos y respirando pausadamente **— Súbete en un bote, sal de aquí, sálvate. Y prométeme que vivirás todo lo que siempre has deseado y mucho más…**

— **Sin ti no puedo vivir, Al…**

— **Claro que puedes, eres capaz de lo que quieras Arthur. Eres fuerte, lo sabes — **A duras penas agarro de nuevo el rostro contrario, buscando sus labios a tientas, rozándolos con los propios en una caricia tenue, débil y casi sin vida **— Te amo con todo mi corazón, y siempre estaré contigo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… — **Miro a su mejor amigo mientras cerraba los ojos, cansado por el esfuerzo con el que se obligaba a si mismo seguir respirando **— Francis por favor, cuídalo. Por favor…— **Exhaló al mismo tiempo que el ojiverde lo abrazaba aún más contra él, negándose a marcharse, mientras Francis, decidido al final se acerco al británico, separándolo del cuerpo de Alfred y comenzando a tirar de él con decisión y las lagrimas corriéndole por el rostro. Kirkland se aferraba más fuerte al cuerpo de Alfred, chillando colérico y llorando como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel a tiras, desesperado; pero después de varios tirones consiguió apartarlo del cuerpo casi apagado de su mejor amigo, debajo del cual había empezado a brotar un pequeño charco de sangre. Arthur se resistía con uñas y dientes, tratando de regresar al lado del ya inerte cuerpo norteamericano, sollozando un leve "_Alfred, no me dejes", _lleno de la amargura mas profunda.

El francés a pesar de todo quería volver, quería pensar que su mejor amigo no estaba allí, tirado en cubierta, desangrándose sin remedio ni cura y que podrían hacer algo para salvarlo. Pero si regresaban, si volvían atrás solo conseguirían llevar un cadáver en el bote y su máxima prioridad era respetar lo que Al le había pedido entre susurros: proteger a Arthur.

**···**

Todo se sucedió a continuación como si fuera otro el que realizara las acciones, o moviera su cuerpo. Arthur se sentía anestesiado mientras era casi arrastrado por Francis sobre la cubierta, dejando a Alfred allí, solo, abandonado y con el rostro tan dulce como si estuviera durmiendo –tal y como había pasado horas antes, después de entregarse juntos al amor-, tranquilo y sereno. Pero no, nunca más despertaría, nunca más abriría sus hermosos ojos para mirar a Arthur. Nunca más le dedicaría su siempre brillante y única sonrisa mientras se acercaba con su actitud aniñada y exasperante en ocasiones, buscando caricias, besos… Nunca más volvería a sentir el calor de su cuerpo, los músculos tensarse bajo la piel cuando estaban completamente juntos, su aliento chocándole en el oído, húmedo, caliente, mientras hacían el amor. Nunca más…

Francis consiguió subirlos a trompicones en el bote, peleándose y, finalmente cuando descendían, Arthur se dejo llevar, como si el que estuviera muerto fuera él y no Alfred. Como si su vida se hubiera acabado en el momento que el ultimo aliento del contrario le había susurrado aquel _'Te quiero'_ débil y ahogado, dejando de respirar delante de sus ojos. Y en cierta manera así era. Alfred era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su corta vida y sabia que nunca volvería a sentir algo similar a cuando estaba con él… Apretó la mano fuerte sobre el pecho, ahogándose lentamente. No le quedaba nada de él, nada… Solo su aroma, su esencia, su tacto en las manos. Y si imagen en el recuerdo…

Los minutos parecían horas mientras que el bote flotaba en una calma irreal sobre las aguas del Atlántico, observando a lo lejos cuando la gente desesperada buscaba la forma de salvarse del inevitable hundimiento. Arthur no podía respirar, no podía pensar… No podía sentir nada más que su vida se apagaba también mientras que Antonio y Francis lo agarraban, en silencio, tratando de infundirle ánimos. No querían que llegara a tal punto de desesperación por la perdida de querer tirarse al mar y morir allí también, que parecía ser lo que estaba pensando el británico con la vista clavada en la negrura del Océano **— Arthur… — **Trataron de llamarlo, sin resultado ni respuesta por el muchacho… Aún cuando lograron rescatarlos, sacarlos de aquellas aguas heladas, ponerlos a salvo en cubierta y comenzando a tratarlos para evitarles una posible hipotermia, el británico no abrió la boca. Todo había ido tan rápidamente, se lo habían arrebatado todo. Quería llorar, gritar, clamar que aquello no era justo y que su corazón había dejado de palpitar bajo la piel, pero no podía… No podía hablar, no podía responder, no podía articular palabra alguna porque dolía demasiado… Simplemente podía obligándose a si mismo a respirar nuevamente, segundo a segundo, recordando las palabras que Alfred había susurrado una y otra vez antes de morir y que pensaba cumplir por él, por su recuerdo y todo el amor que sabía que jamás le abandonaría, a pesar de no tenerlo al lado y que su falta le pesara eternamente: _"Vive, se feliz. Siempre estaré contigo"_

_**The end...(?)**_

* * *

Espero sus tomatazos, opiniones, reviews, quejas y todo lo que quieran ofrecerme, ¡Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer!  
_-Seguramente, cuando pase el evento del grupo de Usuk, resuba este escrito, pero más largo y mucho más detallado. El dilema de que venga la inspiración cuando ya esta entregado-_


End file.
